


Short

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soo short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Even after being kicked in the shin, Travie still loves Patrick.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gleipnir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleipnir/gifts).



> Requested by Gleipnir!

"You fuck, give me back my hat!" 

Travie can't contain his laughter. He's stolen Patrick's hat and placed it upon his own head, on top of the beanie he's already got. Patrick's stretched up on his toes, jumping for it, but he's so short that he can't reach.

Patrick does not look happy to see him laugh. His face goes red and he kicks Travie in the shin, making the tall man groan and bend over. Patrick's a little demon of anger when he's mad.

It was just a fun game, but Patrick was very unhappy about Travie taking his hat. When Travie doubles over in pain, Patrick snatches the hat away from him and jams it on his head.

Even after being kicked in the shin, Travie still loves Patrick. His beautiful boy, perfect in so many ways. So Travie reaches for him and kisses him, bringing him close. Patrick doesn't protest, like expected, just sighs into the kiss and allows it.

He's such a bitch sometimes but he's Travie's bitch. "I love you." Travie says seriously when they pull away, stroking his face gently. Patrick smiles and melts, putty in Travie's hands. 

"You're an ass." Patrick states, but he's smiling and Travie feels warm and happy inside. "But I love you too." Patrick adds, hands hooked around his neck.

Travie's bent down uncomfortably, but he'd stay in this position to the end of the time, kissing Patrick happily.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want something written, request it in the comments ! :-)


End file.
